Cartas que no llegarán
by Blind-Target
Summary: Hace tiempo que se fue, sus cartas dejaron de llegar...pero por qué?. Declaraciones y Aclaraciones CAPITULO 10! R&R.
1. Hospital

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime.

—————————————

Un pelirrojo vestido de traje se encontraba solo a la mesa de un lujoso restaurante, parecía esperar a alguien pero después de un rato optó por irse.

Al llegar a la florería se encontró con Ken.

— Regresas temprano… — pensó en voz alta el joven de cabellos castaños y rápidamente notó la molestia de su compañero. — Te plantó ¿cierto? — el pelirrojo subió las escaleras en silencio y se metió a su habitación. Se sentó en un rincón de su cama y abrazó a la almohada, había esperado tanto ese día, había anhelado tanto el ver esos hermosos ojos otra vez, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, pero no se había presentado a la cita, tal vez surgió algo más importante, claro, él ya no era importante desde hacía algunos años, desde que se fue a alcanzar el sueño americano, desde que dejó de escribirle supo que ya no lo consideraba alguien importante; de repente una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del pelirrojo y recorrió su blanca piel hasta que una suave caricia la detuvo, Fujimiya giró su mirada y vio al intruso que había osado tocarlo, Hidaka sólo le dirigió una cálida mirada y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó y Fujimiya se dejó consolar. — Tú y yo sabíamos que no asistiría, te dije que no vendría sólo por tu cumpleaños, aunque le hayas llamado, ¿recuerdas que te contestó una máquina? — Ran se quedó en silencio, no quería recordar. Pronto cayó la noche y Yohji entró en la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso así que, sigilosamente subió y revisó, primero su habitación, enseguida la de Ken, la de Omi y finalmente la joven hermana de Ran salió del sótano.

— Están en la habitación de mi hermano, se quedaron dormidos hace rato. — Kudou se asomó a la habitación del pelirrojo donde, efectivamente, encontró a Hidaka y a Fujimiya abrazados, dormidos.

— Por un momento creí que no los encontraría. — musitó el play boy que en el acto volvió a cerrar la puerta, Ran había estado muy deprimido desde que las cartas dejaron de llegar hacía casi un año, los últimos días se encontraba feliz porque pensó que volvería a sentir esos ojos mirarle pero no había sido así. — Otra recaída, no sé si podrás soportarlo. — En el acto, el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio y Balines se apresuró a contestar para evitar despertar a sus compañeros. — ¿Moshi moshi?

— Buenas tardes, ¿es la florería Koneko? — una voz femenina habló con Yohji.

— Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Conoce a Tsukiyono Omi?

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy enfermera del Hospital General de Tokio.

— ¡¿Del hospital! — Exclamó Kudou — ¡¿Qué le pasó a Omi!

— Por favor tómelo con calma. El joven Tsukiyono tuvo un accidente automovilístico esta mañana y se encuentra muy grave…

— ¡Voy para allá! — Kudou colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a la enfermera de dar más explicaciones, salió corriendo y subió al auto para dirigirse al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en el hospital, Yohji preguntó por Omi y pronto se dirigió a la habitación donde este se encontraba, no le permitieron pasar, sin embargo, un hombre maduro de bata blanca y expedientes en mano se acercó a él.

— ¿Conoce al joven Tsukiyono? — preguntó el doctor.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué parentesco tiene con él?

— Trabajé con él un tiempo. — contestó Kudou y el doctor bajó la mirada decepcionado.

— ¿Conoce a algún pariente que se pueda hacer responsable?

— No, Omi no tiene parientes pero sí tiene amigos y puedo darle el nombre de aquel que aceptará ser el responsable.

— Lo lamento pero esa persona debe estar presente, necesito que firme unos papeles.

— Entonces lo llamaré pero antes dígame ¿qué le ocurre a Omi?

— El joven Tsukiyono recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Sufrió fractura del cúbito izquierdo y de la tibia derecha pero no es grave, por ahora se encuentra en estado de coma.

— ¿En coma? — Reiteró abrumado el play boy.

— Así es. — Luego de esto Kudou fue a la sala de espera y llamó a la florería, el teléfono sonó por largo rato, temía que no le contestaran pero agradeció a Kami el escuchar la voz adormilada de Fujimiya.

— Moshi moshi…

— ¡Aya! Eh… no, bueno sí, bueno no, aún no se cómo llamarte.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — preguntó molesto el pelirrojo — ¿Otra vez te quedaste sin gasolina?

— Quisiera que fuera por eso pero me temo que esta vez es grave, muy grave.

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió serio el joven de ojos violetas.

— Déjame hablar con Ken.

— Está dormido.

— ¡Despiértalo!

— ¿No puedes decirme a mí?

— No creo que sea buena idea, pero vale, te lo diré cuando llegues con Ken al Hospital General de Tokio.

— Yohji, esto es grave ¿ne, dime de qué se trata.

— No hasta que tú y Ken estén aquí. — dicho esto Balines colgó el teléfono.

Más tarde llegaron lo otros dos Weiß al hospital donde Yohji los esperaba en la puerta, los encaminó hasta la sala de espera del tercer piso haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que hacía Ken; al llegar les pidió que tomaran asiento pero Ran se quedó de pié.

— Siéntate, por favor. — Insistió Balines al pelirrojo

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Como quieras. En la habitación del fondo, — señaló Kudou. — se encuentra Omi. — Ran palideció pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma fría. — Tuvo un accidente automovilístico, dicen que venía del aeropuerto en un taxi. — el play boy señaló la televisión apagada frente a él. — el doctor dice que tiene un par de huesos rotos, lo cual no es grave pero… — se detuvo, no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Ran, no después de lo de su hermana.

— ¡Continúa! — insistió un molesto pelirrojo. Yohji respiró hondo y finalmente decidió dar la noticia fríamente.

— Está en coma. — Fujimiya sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, era imposible, su gatito rubio estaba en coma, justo como su hermana hacía algunos años.

— ¿Ya lo has visto? — preguntó Ken haciendo que Abyssinian tomara asiento a su lado.

— Sí, pero no me pude quedar con él, necesitan un responsable, pensé que Aya querría tener acceso total a todo lo referente a Omi.

— Gracias por esperar. — habló Siberian. En ese momento el mismo doctor que hablara con Yohji se acercó nuevamente y preguntó por algún responsable. El pelirrojo sin dudar se ofreció, contestó algunas preguntas y firmó un par de hojas.

— Les permitiré entrar a los tres — comenzó el doctor. — pero tengan cuidado con los lectores que tiene el joven Tsukiyono en el pecho, es importante que no los muevan. — Balines y Siberian asintieron en respuesta y se pusieron de pié para ser guiados por el médico. El hombre de blanco les dio acceso a la habitación y cerró la puerta al salir. El lugar era blanco al igual que las sábanas de la cama, una de ellas cubría el cuerpo de Bombay hasta sus caderas, se encontraba desnudo debido a los lectores de los que les había hablado el doctor; el joven rubio tenía el antebrazo izquierdo y la longitud de la tibia derecha enyesados, una mascarilla lo ayudaba a respirar, en su muñeca y antebrazo derechos algunas agujas y en uno de sus dedos el lector de pulso. Fujimiya sintió deseos de abrazar a ese ángel rubio que yacía en esa cama con todos esos cables, deseó liberarlo, deseó despertarlo pero sabía que no respondería, sabía que una vez estando en coma era muy difícil que abriera sus hermosos ojos.


	2. Recuerdos

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime.

—————————————

Pasó casi un mes desde aquel día en que Bombay había caído en coma, hasta entonces no había señales de que quisiera despertar.

Los Weiß y Aya-chan se reunieron en la sala de espera del hospital con el doctor que atendía a Omi.

— Muchos de los visitantes pierden la noción del tiempo cuando algún familiar o amigo se encuentra en el caso del joven Tsukiyono. — expuso el galeno. — Por eso debo recordarles que ya pronto será un mes desde que su joven amigo llegó aquí…

— Sí, sí — Kudou está impaciente por saber el verdadero motivo de la reunión. — ¿cuál es el punto?

— El punto es, que si no despierta en un mes, dos más cuando mucho, lo más probable es que caiga en lo que llamamos EPV, es decir, en estado vegetativo persistente y seguramente se quedará así hasta que decidan darle el descanso eterno. — Ran bajó la mirada y entró a la habitación donde yacía Omi, se acercó al gatito rubio y le acarició la mejilla.

Momentos más tarde, al irse el doctor, entraron los demás, la pequeña Aya se acercó a su hermano.

— Hermano, vamos, vayamos a casa Necesitas descansar.

— Sí, todos tenemos que descansar. — habló Balines.

— No quiero dejarlo solo. — musitó el joven de ojos violetas.

— Ve. — Ken puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. — Yo lo cuidaré.

— Gracias. — Abyssinian puso su mano sobre la del de cabellos castaños y salió acompañado de Yohji y la pequeña Aya con dirección de la casa.

Hidaka pasó toda la tarde con Omi, acariciándole, paseando sus dedos por el cuerpo del pequeño, hablándole.

— Omi… — acomodó un mechón rubio fuera del rostro de Bombay y sonrió al recordar algo. — ¿Te acuerdas cómo eran las cosas antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos? — sólo el sonido intermitente del lector de pulso se escuchó. — Recuerdo que siempre me pedías ayuda, por cualquier cosa, sólo querías estar cerca de mí, y yo… yo no… no te correspondía… no quería, porque… porque te envidiaba, estaba celoso.

"¿Sabes? Siempre estuve enamorado de Aya, y él nunca me dirigió una sonrisa amble o una mirada cálida, ni mucho menos una suave caricia porque… porque todas te las dirigía a ti, por eso te envidiaba. Aya se ofrecía a ayudarte todo el tiempo, en las misiones te protegía y se preocupaba por ti aunque no lo dijera. Por eso muchas veces deseé que te fueras, que te alejaras, incluso deseé tu muerte para quedarme con Aya… — esas palabras quedaron en el aire, Lens sintió que no debía haberlas dicho. El lector de pulso seguía con su ritmo, un ritmo que hacía sentir culpable a Siberian.

El pelirrojo estaba tomando una ducha mientras recordaba, aquel día en la florería, un día como todos, muchas chicas se amontonaban para verlos mientras los floristas trataban en vano de quitárselas de encima, eso sólo hasta que pasó la hora de entrada de las escuelas. Ran recordó la hermosa expresión de Omi cuando le anunció a Ken que tenía una noticia que darle, el de cabellos castaños se había quedado estático y él había sentido que su mundo se derrumbaba, sabía que Omi siempre había amado a Ken y temía que en ese momento fuera a declarárselo. Pronto el pequeño rubio le dio la noticia a Siberian, había conseguido una beca para una universidad de Estados Unidos y se iría a alcanzar el sueño americano, su carita estaba llena de luz; Ken, por su parte, sólo atinó a sonreír y no dijo nada pero él sí, le preguntó que cuando se iría, aunque su voz se había quebrado al cuestionarlo, Omi se había acercado para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y sólo le había asentido pero se había puesto muy triste…

— Omi… ¿por qué te fuiste? — murmuró Ran mientras dejaba que el agua acariciara su piel recorriéndolo con suavidad y ocultando sus lágrimas. — ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?... Yo era muy feliz teniéndote aquí, aunque no me correspondieras, aunque tus ojos se iluminaran al ver a Ken y en mí no vieras más que a un hermano mayor… — Abyssinian se apoyó contra la pared fría y lloró, lloró para intentar sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro, y entre sus sollozos escuchó la dulce voz de su gatito rubio diciéndole que le escribiría en cuanto llegara y le daría su dirección y su teléfono, todo para estar siempre en contacto con los Weiß.

Al mismo tiempo, Ken recordaba ese mismo instante y el momento en que Omi le preguntó si quería que se fuera, Siberian no había sabido qué contestar, quería que se fuera pero sabía que si Omi los dejaba Aya se pondría muy triste; al final sólo le había dicho que no tenía derecho de decidir por él, que si ese era su sueño que fuera a cumplirlo.

Cayó la noche, Ran fue metido a la cama por la fuerza pues había intentado regresar al hospital con Omi. La noche pasó tranquila y lentamente.

— Omi, gatito mío, tienes que despertar… — musitaba Ran en la oscuridad. — Tal vez… sólo eres como la princesa del cuento, sólo esperas el beso de tu príncipe… que lástima que aquel al que consideras tu príncipe sea Ken, él no te corresponde pero… sólo él puede despertarte… — sus sollozos comenzaron a ser audibles y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, temía perder a su niño, a su pequeño Bombay, su gatito rubio. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, tenía mucho sueño pues la ducha lo había relajado. Comenzó a recordar a Omi, su piel suave, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus labios rosas, su cálido aliento, todo el pequeño le parecía sumamente hermoso. El placer no tardó en aparecer, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y la temperatura aumentó.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando el pelirrojo despertó de golpe, bañado en sudor y percatándose de que había tenido un sueño húmedo con su gatito.

— Omi… — se abrazó a su propio cuerpo — Omi… te necesito… ya me cansé de vivir sólo de sueños…

————————

Aquí la actualización, estoy tan emocionada que quizá lo esté actualizando seguido. Aún faltan misterios por reslver, Gracias Valsed y Shindo chan por sus review. Valsed, ya te has de dar la idea de a quién esperaba Ran, Shindo, sí hay continuación y espera a que Omi despierte y verás, tal vez abra sus ojitos en el próximo. Me despido, hasta el tercer capítulo.


	3. Desprotegido

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Capitulo 3: Desprotegido

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime.

—————————

— Una semana más… ¿Por qué no abres tus ojitos¿Por qué me tienes con el alma pendiendo de un hilo? — Ran guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. — ¿Por qué te pasó esto a ti?

— Joven Fujimiya, — habló el doctor al entrar en la habitación. — debo cambiarle el suero al joven Tsukiyono, mientras, tal vez quiera comer algo; ya suficiente tenemos con su amigo como para que usted también quiera estar internado.

— Comprendo… sólo tenga cuidado con él, es muy frágil.

— Lo se, no tiene que preocuparse.

Al mismo tiempo, en la azotea del edificio frente al hospital, parado sobre el alfeizar se encuentra un joven, desde su posición podía observar casi completamente la habitación de Bombay y con ayuda de unos binoculares veía la carita inexpresiva del pequeño.

— Te juro que fue un accidente… — musitó.

En una cafetería lejos de ahí, Aya chan bebía un poco de té mientras charlaba con Siberian.

— De cierta forma siento que tengo la culpa de lo que le pasó a Omi… — susurró Ken.

— Pienso que no tiene caso buscar culpables… también mi hermano dice tener la culpa pero creo que fue sólo un accidente.

Por la tarde Ran se encontraba con Omi, le había llevado un hermoso ramo de Fresáis y precisamente las estaba acomodando en un jarrón cuando Yohji entró mostrando cuatro entradas de cine.

— ¡Tengo las últimas entradas para "Ishin shinshi no réquiem"(1)! Sólo alcancé cuatro, una para Ken, una para Aya-chan y otra para mí.

— Esas son sólo tres. — dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo.

— Pues es que la cuarta era para Omi pero como él no puede venir pensé que tú podrías venir en representación suya y después contarle la película, estoy seguro que eso le agradaría. — Ran se quedó en silencio observando al gatito rubio. — Vamos Aya… a Omi no le gustaría verte así. — Eso fue suficiente para que Abyssinian aceptara. Salieron juntos del hospital dejando a Omi solo, cosa que aprovechó el mismo joven que antes lo espiara desde el edificio de enfrente, entró a la habitación del joven sin ser siquiera notado.

— Tus amigos son muy descuidados, gatito, — acarició el cabello de Omi. — no deberían descuidarte de esta manera, alguien podría hacerte daño. — musitó cerca de su oído.

——————

(1) Ishin shinshi no Réquiem es la película de Rurounin Kenshin, me encanta ese ánime y como no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza pues lo puse XD.

¡Gracias por todas sus reviews! Y gracias a todos los que leen este fic y no dejan review n.n aunque son anónimos para mí les agradezco n.n, gracias también a quienes imprimen esto para leerlo en casa n.n

Reviews:

Valsed: Sí pobre Omi, eso le pasa por ser uno de mis favoritos XD

Shindo chan: pues… como ves, aún no despierto a Omi XD soy malvada.

Azul-Roto: Perdón, perdón, no vuelve a pasar, revisaré bien para la proxima. El lemmon… err… quieren lemmon? Supongo que abriré votaciones para esto, será divertido. Las cartas, pronto sabrás donde están XD. El fic lo voy sacando poco a poco, es decir, aún no lo escribo por completo y no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener.

Inoue-Sakura: gracias n.n, Omi es mi favorito por eso lo trato así.

UsaguiKazuma: Ok, aquí la actualización, yo te escribo, no te preocupes, si no se me olvida claro XD.

VOTACIONES:

QUIEN QUIERA LEMMON AVISEME, según los resultados de la votación pondré o no lemmon.

¿CON QUIÉN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDEN AYA Y KEN¿Que queden juntos y mato a Omi¿Que Omi despierte y quede con Aya¿Qué Ken se quede con Yohji? Que Aya se quede solo y Ken con Omi? Ustedes digan su combinación, hay muchas XD


	4. Besos Robados

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Capitulo 4: Besos robados

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime. ¡Por qué no son míos! (Ok, les haría muchas cosas malas, como hacerles llorar, ahí la respuesta XD. Disfruten)

—————————

El joven intruso se quedó con Omi un largo rato durante el cual le acarició las mejillas y se disculpó numerosas veces.

— Ahora, gatito, debo irme pero seguiré visitándote para asegurarme que estás bien, después de todo, lo que pasó fue mi culpa… — escuchó los pasos de alguien. — Bueno, me alegra saber que no te dejaré solo. — revisó su reloj y se acercó a la ventana con el fin de escapar por allí. — Es tarde, él debe estar esperándome. — sin más salió al tiempo que Ken entraba.

— Omi… — se acercó y le acarició el cabello. — Niño despierta ya, no soporto más la tristeza de Aya, necesito verlo sonreír aunque sólo sea por y para ti. — Siberian se mantuvo en silencio un momento, se acercó a la ventana y la cerró. — Tuviste visitas¿verdad? — algo nació en el corazón del asesino y comenzó a crecer lentamente, un extraño deseo le invadió y sin pensarlo accedió a lo que su inconsciente le exigía. Volvió a acercase a Omi y se quedó observando sus labios. — ¿Qué es lo que Aya ve en ti¿Por qué desea tanto tus labios? — se fue acercando poco a poco. — Tal vez deba probar y averiguarlo… sólo probaré, lo prometo… — selló los labios del pequeño con un beso corto, ligero; como había prometido, sólo era para probar. Volvió a observar la dulce expresión de Bombay y enseguida le obligó a entreabrir la boca, el espacio era suficiente y volvió a besarle, esta vez introduciendo la lengua para explorar un poco, el beso se había vuelto más intenso, adictivo, no quería separarse aunque el pequeño siguiera inconsciente, aunque no le respondiera, era una sensación extraña. En el acto, la puerta se abrió silenciosa, Ran se quedó en silencio, turbado, triste, al ver aquella dolorosa escena: al fin Ken correspondía los sentimientos que Omi le tenía desde tiempo atrás, mas por otro lado sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad con su gatito rubio, al menos el pequeño sería feliz. Permaneció así un rato, observando hasta que no pudo más y se aclaró la garganta para destruir el nudo que se había formado. Al escucharlo el asesino de cabellos castaños se separó de Bombay y volteó a ver al recién llegado. — Aya… — musitó tímidamente. — yo… — el pelirrojo levantó la mano derecha para indicarle silencio a su compañero.

— No hay nada qué decir.

— Pero…

— He dicho que no hay nada qué decir. — repitió con fastidio en la voz. Ken se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué hacer o decir, sabía que presenciar aquello había causado mucho dolor en el corazón, ya de por sí herido, de Abyssinian. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio al fin volvió a hablar. — Creí que era como en el cuento…

— ¿Eh? — Siberian pidió una explicación para ese extraño comentario.

— Cuando el príncipe besa a la princesa, ella despierta y todos son felices. — Declaró.

— Entonces lamento no haber podido despertarle… Aya… no te acostumbres a Omi, recuerda que corre el riesgo de jamás despertar. — Abyssinian se quedó en silencio haciendo sentir mal al asesino de cabellos castaños. — Perdona, no era mi intención tratar de apagar la luz de esperanza que aún queda en ti…

— No tengo nada qué perdonarte, yo se los riesgos pero… si Omi debe morir entonces lo haré también. — Ken no pudo más que observar a su amado. Sin más qué decir salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. — ¿Escuchaste, Omi? — preguntó en un susurro. — si mueres iré contigo y te acompañaré hasta la puerta del paraíso para asegurarme de que llegues… luego iré al infierno y pagaré tus pecados y los míos, porque un ángel como tú no merece ir a tan terrible lugar. — sonrió con tristeza. Lo pensó un momento y enseguida se agachó sobre el pequeño. — Yo sé que ya nada podrá despertarte, tu príncipe falló en su intento y ahora nada te devolverá la consciencia, así que nada tengo qué perder pues lo he perdido todo ya. — Dicho esto le besó con ternura, al fin sentía esos labios cálidos, tiernos; quiso perderse en ellos para siempre, quiso estar así eternamente pero el aire se le agotaba y se separó. Los mares infinitos volvieron a brillar.

————————

Otro capitulo corto, quería hacerlo más largo pero mi tiempo se acabó, mi padre y sus ideas de tiempo ¬¬ de todas formas ahí está y espero actualizar pronto. Cada vez se pone más divertido. Una vez más Gracias por las review.

Reviews:

Kokoro: Qué significa OC? Y ciertamente, no es necesario que haya Lemmon, pero tampoco vamos a negar que muchas chicas buscan eso ¬/¬ Como dices todo depende de la trama de la historia.

Charo Nakano: Ya pronto sabrás quién es el sujeto que espiaba a Omi XD

Nebyura: Je, es difícil elegir, qué penita que debo hacerlo u.u tu voto ya está siendo tomado en cuenta n.n Y sí "Requiem para los patriotas Meiji" o "Ishin Shinshi no Requiem" es el título de la película de Kenshin, las OVA's son otras

Aome-Kasyou: Como viste sí fue el espía quien le causó el accidente a Omi, o al menos eso dice él XD


	5. Mares Infinitos

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Capitulo 5: Mares Infinitos

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime. ¡Por qué no son míos! (Ok, les haría muchas cosas malas, como hacerles llorar, ahí la respuesta XD.) ¿Por qué siempre pongo lo mismo al iniciar el fic? XD

—————————

— Aya-kun — musitó tímidamente Bombay. Ran se quedó atónito aún estaba muy cerca de los labios del pequeño, podía sentir su suave respiración chocar contra sus labios. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio. — Aya-kun… ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el Hospital General de Tokio, tuviste un accidente hace poco más de un mes¿recuerdas? — Omi hizo un esfuerzo y negó con la cabeza.

— Todo lo que recuerdo es que escuché una grabación donde me invitabas a venir para tu cumpleaños y… — Recordó algo repentinamente. — ¡Aya-kun¡Te traía un regalo!… supongo que se perdió en el accidente… ¿verdad? — Ran asintió ligeramente y sonrió.

— Tu mirada es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, estará algo atrasado pero no me importa. — Omi sonrió también.

— ¿Dónde está Ken¿Y Yohji? — El pelirrojo sintió su corazón quebrarse dolorosamente al escuchar el nombre de Siberian; en el acto se separó del gatito y tomó asiento en la silla cercana a la cama. — ¿Aya-kun? — musitó

— Ken estuvo aquí hace un momento, no creo que venga hasta la hora de la cena… — se sonrió con un suave suspiro. — suele traerme algo de cenar todos los días y me hace compañía hasta que llega Yohji, él te cuida por las noches porque Aya-chan no me deja quedarme.

— Entonces Ken ha hecho sus deberes — musitó con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A nada… Entonces ¿aún existe la florería?

— Claro, y aún cuido de tus fresáis, las puse cerca de mi rosal para que no estén solas. — habló dibujando un triste sonrisa. — Creo que llamaré a los demás para que vengan a verte, seguramente tienes muchas ganas de volver a Ken. — dicho esto Abyssinian salió de la habitación dejando solo y triste al pequeño de ojos azules.

— Aya-kun… — los mares infinitos de Omi se desbordaron en lágrimas. — Quiero quedarme contigo… con los Weiß… volver a las misiones… quiero volver a los viejos tiempos… — Las lágrimas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de los pasos firmes del doctor

— Buenas tardes, joven Tsukiyono. ¿Cómo se siente?

— Bien… creo — musitó.

— Es bueno verlo despertar, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por usted. — dijo mientras revisaba la dosis de suero. — Sobre todo el joven Fujimiya, se preocupa mucho, siempre está pendiente de lo que pueda hacer falta.

— Tal vez no debí despertar nunca.

— ¿Por qué habla así¿Pasó algo malo?... Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia. — se disculpó el galeno

— Está bien, no importa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los otros Konekos y Aya-chan estuvieron dentro de la habitación con ramos de flores para el pequeño. El primero en acercarse y estrechar al rubio fue Yohji.

— ¡Omi¡¿Qué te habías creído! Nos tenías muy preocupados. Sobre todo a cierto pelirrojo. — musitando la última frase mientras le guiñaba un ojo; las mejillas de Omi se tiñeron de un suave tono de rosa.

— ¡Hey, Yohji! — protestó Ken. — También quiero darle la bienvenida¡hazte a un lado! — ordenó dándole un codazo al play boy. — Omi, te extrañamos mucho, es bueno verte despierto. — sonrió.

— Gracias Ken-kun. — sonrió también abrazándole con mucho cariño; en el acto Ran salió de la habitación sin decir nada pero Bombay no se percató de esto pues estaba muy ocupado sonriendo para sus demás visitantes y agradeciéndoles las flores.

— Omi-kun, bienvenido — se alegró la pequeña Aya abrazando también al niño. — Espero que no te moleste que esté durmiendo en tu habitación.

— Yohji le ofreció quedarse con él pero Ran se enojó mucho y la envió a tu habitación. — rió divertido Siberian.

— Lo hice de buena fe. — se excusó Balines y todos rieron a carcajadas.

El doctor regresó a las diez para recordarles que Omi debía descansar así que todos salieron de la habitación, todos excepto el Play boy que se quedaría a dormir ahí como todas las noches.

— Gracias, Yohji-kun, por quedarte conmigo.

— Ni lo digas, Aya me asesina si no lo hago. — rió. — Mentí, me quedo porque tampoco puedo permitir que algo malo te pase por la noche, hay bestias oscuras que buscan matar a los cazadores blancos. — sonrió con Omi pero la sonrisa de este último era triste. — ¿Qué pasa? — El pequeño negó. — No puedes ocultar el dolor, esa mirada lo dice todo. Así que… ¿qué ocurre¿Es por Ken?

— No…

— Entonces ¿será por cierto pelirrojo? — Cuestionó insinuante.

——————

Reviews:

Kokoro: El espía no es, entonces un OC, trataré de abstenerme de usar a los OC en este fic; lo cual nos dice que han de conocer a este espía.

Valsed: Pronto sabrás quién es el espía XD la historia avanza y voy adelante con mucha energía

Nebyura: No no no, sin consentir a Aya porque luego me pongo celosa ja ja ja XD

Aome-Kasyu: Pues ya viste que sí, mi manera de expresarme para referirme a los ojos de los personajes es, como muchos escritores, comparándolos con joyas o con cosas hermosas como el mar o ángeles n.n


	6. El Culpable

Título: Cartas que no llegarán

Capitulo 6:

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß, benditas sean sus voces celestiales, gracias a quienes hicieron posible el anime. ¡Por qué no son míos! (Ok, les haría muchas cosas malas, como hacerles llorar, ahí la respuesta XD.) ¿Por qué siempre pongo lo mismo al iniciar el fic? XD

—————————

Una semana más tarde, durante el turno de Ran para cuidar de Omi, el pelirrojo se mantiene en silencio, sin ánimos de hablar, aún recordando la escena que había presenciado donde Ken besaba a su gatito rubio. Omi, por su parte, trataba de entablar conversación sin éxito alguno. De pronto, movido por la curiosidad y el dolor de ver triste a su niño, Fujimiya habló finalmente.

— Así que… — comenzó a la par que acomodaba un arreglo floral en un jarrón. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ken? — Omi se sorprendió y salió de su ensimismamiento con un ligero sobresalto.

— ¿Las cosas? — preguntó confundido.

— No te hagas el tonto, Omi, todos sabemos que él te gusta. — dijo de mala manera, le dolía el sólo hecho de imaginar a su gatito de enormes orbes azules al lado de Siberian. El rubio se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder hasta que, luego de un momento, encontró la respuesta indicada.

— Ken-kun ama a alguien más… y está bien, de todas maneras no quiero que se fije en mí… ya no.

En uno de los pisos más altos de un lujoso hotel en la ciudad de Tokyo se encuentra un joven de cabellos castaños mirando fijamente por la ventana, con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules como la noche. Momentos después un hombre alto se acercó a él y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le llamó por su nombre.

— Nagi, ¿Sigues pensando en el accidente? — el joven asintió sin apartar su mirada de la ventana. – Ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, además, fue un accidente, sólo un accidente que no nos concierne más allá de tu costado herido.

— ¡No! ¡Si hubiera prestado atención, si me hubiera concentrado…! — habló con desesperación y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos que pasaron a ver a Brad Crawford quien lo interrumpió alzando la voz.

— ¡Si te hubieras concentrado habrías muerto! ¡¿Era eso lo que querías! – Nagi guardó silencio, azorado por los gritos. — Escucha… — comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con más calma. —…ese gato es nuestro enemigo, no tienes por qué sentir compasión hacia él. Prodigio, eres más importante… - en el acto, Schuildich entró en la suite y observó la escena por unos segundos, rápidamente el más joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a negar con rapidez para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar de un portazo; el alemán sonrió divertido y tomó asiento en el sofá más próximo.

— ¿Crees que esté enamorado del gato? — cuestionó a Crawford sin recibir respuesta oral, de pronto Brad habló con molestia.

— Deja de escrutar en mi mente, no olvides quién manda.

----------

¡Ahí! Actualizado. Corto pero actualizado al fin.

Me tardé, lo sé y lo siento. Ahora estoy bien. He tenido muchos deberes pero Xavier es cute y más porque anda con Alex XD, nada qué ver pero me lenta el ánimo verlos juntos, es como yaoi en Live Action XD

Este capitulo va para:

Mi Koibito, ai shiteru bakka.

Y para Sakura Maxwell que me muele para que siga adelante XD gracias niña, y gracias por decir un buen Ran sexy XD.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. El Accidente

**Título:** Cartas que no llegarán

**Capitulo 7:** El Accidente

**Autor:** Blind-Target

**Anime:** Weiß Kreuz

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß

**

* * *

**

Brad Crawford se pasea por la suite del hotel mientras es observado por Schuildich.

— ¿Qué pasa, Brad¿Aún crees que el Prodigio está enamorado del gato?

— Jamás dije que pensaba eso… ya te he advertido que no hurgues en mi mente.

— ¿Por qué? — habló levantándose del sofá y abrazando a Brad por la espalda. — déjame ver tus pensamientos… — Lo que Schuildich pudo ver fue el recuerdo del accidente de Omi…

FLASH BACK

Los Schwartz fueron contratados para atacar cuatro blancos simultáneamente mas les tendieron una trampa. Brad se percató de esto y, temiendo más que nada por el Prodigio, fue a buscarle.

Nagi estaba en la acera de una concurrida calle, de pié, esperando una señal que debía haber llegado hacía poco más de quince minutos, de pronto una camioneta tipo suburvan de color blanca y vidrios polarisados en negro se fue directo a él y trató de cambiar su curso, detenerla contra el muro de contención fue lo primero en que pensó mas cuando ya la tenía divisó un taxi que pasaba por ahí, el mismo taxi en el que viajaba Omi. Nagi debía dirigir la suburvan para evitar victimas inocentes. Un disparo se escuchó y Crawford empujó sorpresivamente al Prodigio haciéndole perder la concentración; afortunadamente sólo le hirieron pero la camioneta prácticamente destrozó al taxi. El Oráculo sacó de ahí a su compañero para curar su herida.

FLASH BACK END

— Vaya, vaya. — El pelirrojo rió divertido al ver la escena tan viva pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Crawford le dio un codazo en el abdomen.

— Que sea la última vez que entras en mis pensamientos. — se acomodó las gafas y salió de la suite.

A la vez Nagi estaba en su habitación, de debajo de la cama extrajo una cajita de zapatos y la abrió, dentro había una serie de cartas, ordenadas por fecha; las tomó entre sus manos y las estrechó contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué es, Nagi? — inquirió el alemán irrumpiendo en la habitación.

— ¡Nada! — se apresuró a devolverlas a su lugar. — Lo que sea no te incumbe.

— ¿Por qué no? — el pequeño sólo le observó de mala manera. — sabes que cuando se tiene mis poderes es muy difícil no ver en la mente de los demás.

— Déjame en paz. — Salió de su habitación con la caja en las manos, definitivamente no confiaba en Schuildich.

Pasaron un par de meses y finalmente Omi ya tenía una semana en casa, se sentía muy bien regresar a su habitación, la pequeña Aya se había mudado con su amiga Sakura mientras Omi estaba en Tokio, no era que el niño le desagradara, era que simplemente ya no había más habitaciones y Ran le había dicho que era bueno deja r a Omi en su habitación.

El pequeño Koneko pasaba el tiempo recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba juntos a los Weiß, cuando eran un equipo.

Ran, por su parte, seguía suspirando en silencio por el pequeño gatito rubio, pero no era el único enamorado en la florería.

* * *

Cortito otra vez, no lo puedo evitar, son las 3:40 a.m., me estoy muriendo de sueño pero quería escribir, este pequeño capitulo ya nos dice cómo ocurrió el accidente de Omi.

Como que todo esto ya se está saliendo de la trama inicial… parece que poco importan las cartas que no llegarán pero trataré de retomar la idea principal, palabra de Scout XD

A los Review!

**Nebyura:** Pronto, pronto, ya llegará el momento en el que sepas de qué se trata el misterio que se carga el más pequeño de los Weiß.

**Sayuri:** Le daré valor a Bombay. De que queden juntos no puedo decir nada todavía, está en veremos.

**Valsed:** ¡Jo! Así soy yo, capitulos cortos porque los maestros dictan mucho en la Uni :P

**Charo Nakano:** No voy a dejar el fic, lo continuaré, apenas viene lo interesante¡les prometí Lemmon y lemmon tendrán!

Eso es todo por este capitulo, disculpen si me salgo del contexto, ando zombie.

Gracias a Sakura Maxwell por ayudarme con lo que se viene aquí.

Y, va dedicado a esa personita que se pone celosa cuando yo no más ando trabajando :P

¡Nos leemos pronto! Y no olviden dejar Review, que es lo que me mantiene con vida.


	8. Fantasías y Advertencias

**Título:** Cartas que no llegarán

**Capitulo 8:** Fantasías y Advertencias

**Autor:** Blind—Target

**Anime:** Weiß Kreuz

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, tal vez lemon (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto. KOYASU es la mente maestra detrás de WEIß

—————————————

Omi se levantó temprano y se metió a la ducha, ninguno de sus compañeros había despertado aún, se vistió y fue a la florería, se puso un mandil y se dispuso a abrir el negocio.

— Hoy hace un bonito día. — dijo para sí.

— Sí, hoy hace un bonito día. — se escuchó la voz de Fujimiya.

— ¡Buenos días!

— Buenos días… ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

— ¡Aya-kun! — Protestó — Me siento muy bien y no voy a estar de arrimado aquí.

— No estás de arrimado, este es tu hogar… — El pelirrojo quitó los seguros y abrió la cortina de metal para ayudar a Omi. — Deberías estar descansando.

— No voy a descansar, me muero de ganas por volver a trabajar en la florería. — Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron en cuanto vio sus freesias perfectamente cuidadas. — ¡Ran-kun! Mis freesias…

— Me pediste que las cuidara y eso hice.

— ¡Gracias, Ran-kun! — el gatito se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza y haciéndole perder el equilibrio hasta caer ambos al piso. Ran se quedó inmóvil al sentir el cuerpo de Omi sobre el suyo, claramente percibía el latir de ambos corazones como si de una competencia para saltar del pecho se tratase. El pequeño rubio se quedó quieto también cuando los brazos del pelirrojo lo atraparon por la cintura, se mantuvo en silencio y se acurrucó en el pecho de Ran, luego comenzó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa violeta que hacía juego con sus ojos, esos misteriosos ojos tan irresistibles. Lentamente fue desabotonando la prenda sin dejar de acariciarle. — Ran-kun… siempre me has gustado mucho — se sentó en las caderas del pelirrojo y comenzó moverse rítmicamente mientras gemía sonoramente y pasaba con fuerza sus manos por el torso de Abissinyan.

— Omi, dulce gatito, jamás esperé que me dieras tan buena noticia… — Fujimiya se deshizo de la playera blanca que llevaba Omi y enseguida obtuvo control dejando al pequeño acostado en el piso. Sin demora eliminó los shorts del niño y le besó en el abdomen. — Tienes una piel muy suave… — le susurró al oído pasando luego a besarle tiernamente. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y acariciaron cada rincón del pequeño cuerpo de Bombay hasta que, osadamente, una comenzó a acariciar la sensible piel debajo del bóxer, notando la humedad que la excitación le causaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ran-kun! — Los gemidos de Omi iban en aumento al igual que su temperatura y la excitación de ambos.

— Te llevaré al éxtasis, Omi. — Comenzó a masturbarle lentamente para no lastimarlo, luego aumentó la velocidad a la par que eliminaba por completo el molesto bóxer. — ¿te gusta? — El gatito tenía las mejillas rojas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delicada capa de sudor y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de excitación, no podía articular palabra, simplemente Ran le volvía loco. — Responde, ¿te gusta lo que hago?

— S…sí ¡Ah! ¡¡Me corro! ¡Más!

— Venga, quiero ver que te corras en mi mano, después yo me correré… — se acercó al oído del pequeño. — dentro de ti. — terminó la frase lamiéndole el lóbulo.

— ¡¡Ah…! — finalmente el pequeño gatito terminó como Ran dijo y cerró los ojos exhausto.

— Aún no terminamos… — sonrió maliciosamente.

— Ran-kun… Ran-kun, ¿Ran-kun? — la voz del gatito se tornó preocupada y tomó a Abissinyan por el hombro haciéndole volver a la realidad

— Perdón, ¿qué decías?

— Te agradecí por cuidar de mis freesias. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, claro.

—… bien, voy a preparar el desayuno mientras te calmas, — señaló con la vista el notorio bulto en la entrepierna del de ojos violetas. — y ¿podrías terminar de abrir? — habló señalando la puerta de la florería y saliendo con dirección de la cocina. Ran se quedó de piedra al percatarse de que Omi no había pasado por alto que había estado fantaseando despierto, estaba avergonzado, ¿cómo podía hacer eso frente a su inocente gatito? No quería que le tomara mala idea, pero le era muy difícil contenerse teniéndole tan cerca y estando solos.

Mientras tanto, Omi entró a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, puso agua a hervir con una raja de canela, sabía que Ran prefería el café con canela.

— Ran-kun… — rió por lo bajo recordando la escena anterior en la que el pelirrojo líder había estado soñando despierto. Continuó con su misión, sacó harina preparada, un huevo, una barra de mantequilla y un bote de leche para preparar unas deliciosas panquecas.

Casi era mediodía cuando el pequeño Bombay salió a regar las plantas que yacían fuera de la florería, en eso estaba cuando sintió una mirada posarse en él. Se giró hacia la esquina y, en la acera de enfrente vio al prodigio de los Schwartz, caminaba decidido sin quitarle la vista de encima, cruzó la calle sin prestarle atención al automóvil que corría rápidamente hacia él y deteniéndolo con sus poderes. Continuó hasta acercarse lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — la voz de Omi se quebró un poco en temor.

— Hablar. Ven.

— ¿Yo solo? — el prodigio asintió y Omi se quitó el mandil y entró en la tienda lanzándoselo a Ken. — Ya vuelvo.

El prodigio dirigió al gatito hasta una cafetería cercana y tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada.

— ¿Quieres algo? Pide lo que sea. — Habló el prodigio.

— No, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

— Yo pediré un jugo de naranja, ¿seguro no quieres nada?

— Seguro. — El joven integrante de Schwartz pidió el jugo e inmediatamente se lo sirvieron.

— De acuerdo, estoy aquí para ofrecerte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

— Porque fue mi culpa que te accidentaras. — bajó la mirada apenado. — Yo controlaba la camioneta que chocó contra el taxi en el que viajabas, perdí la concentración y… el resto ya lo conoces.

— ¿Y por qué te disculpas? Creí que éramos enemigos. — Omi seguía sorprendido, incrédulo de las disculpas.

— Sí, bueno, Schwartz y Weiß lo son, pero no Schwartz y el florista del taxi… — un leve tono rosa se apoderó de las mejillas del prodigio quien no podía levantar la mirada.

— Comprendo… de acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas si te hace sentir mejor… — extendió un poco su mano invitándole a decir su nombre real.

— Naoe, Nagi Naoe.

— Naoe-kun. — sonrió haciendo una breve reverencia.

— No, llamame Nagi. ¿Puedo llamarte Omi? — el sonrojo fue evidente esta vez.

— Claro, Nagi. — Omi sonrió al igual que su nuevo amigo. — Bien, aclarado todo, ahora debo irme, tengo trabajo qué hacer. — se levantó y acomodó la silla. — Espero volverte a ver pronto para charlar, Nagi. — dicho esto salió del local para volver a la florería. Nagi se quedó con una dulce sonrisa iluminando su rostro, terminó su jugo, pagó la cuenta y volvió al hotel donde, al pasar por el lobby se topó con el alemán de cabellos naranja.

— ¡Hey, pequeñajo! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya-sabes-quién te ha estado buscando. — sonrió con malicia.

— Déjame tranquilo.

— Anda, dime con quién estaba que te dejó tan contento.

— He dicho que me dejes tranquilo. — el pequeño prodigio siguió de largo hasta el ascensor con Schuildich detrás.

— ¿Sabes? Me importa poco que me acusen de pederastía, eres un niño muy lindo, y quiero tú vir… — se detuvo al ver a Crawford aparecer al abrirse las puertas del elevador.

— Tú quieres… ¿qué cosa? — preguntó con malicia el más pequeño, sabiendo que el alemán no se atrevería a responder frente a su líder.

---------

Jo… me ha costado pero he logrado algo un poco más largo, ¡Gracias Dios! Voy a tratar de seguirle aumentando aunque no será fácil… pero da igual, trataré de actualizar pronto, como que con mi regalito de día de reyes me dan más ganas de escribir XD es que la laptop es completamente mía y la prendo cuando me da la gana muajajajajaja.

Notas: de ahora en adelante contestaré vía mail a aquellos usuarios logueados, esto me da más espacio para dedicarles y echarles un rollo largo XD a veces quizá obtengan spoilers XD así que combiene estar logueado XD

A quienes sean anónimos sigo contestando aquí pero será breve.

Reviews:

Gracias a Ms. Fronkonsteen y a Nebyura quienes leen este fic y les contesto apenas suba este capitulo.

Charo Nakano: Charito charito, no te diré de quién son las cartas porque estoy cocinándolas XD pronto veremos de qué se trata pero te acercas un poquito XD

Sayuri: Tenemos el mismo gusto por la parejita esa, pero me doy el lujo de jugarlos un rato XD

Gracias a todos, buena suerte y hasta la próxima.

P.D. Ya hay lemmon, ¿lo vieron? XD


	9. Charla de media noche

**Título:** Cartas que no llegarán

**Capitulo: **9.- Charla de media Noche

**Autor:** Blind-Target

**Anime:** Weiß Kreuz

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

**Disclaimer:** Weiß y sus derivados son © de Koyasu… nada es mío TT y no recibo ninguna clase de retribución más que las reviews que dejan aquellos incautos que leen esto XD

----------------

La tarde se fue tranquila dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Los gatos dormían plácidamente, no así el pelirrojo que no lograba conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara. Algo en su mente no le dejaba en paz. Sin más se levantó, anduvo con dirección de la cocina y, al llegar, un relámpago iluminó cada rincón de la casa, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que le dio paso a un aguacero. Ran se acercó a la ventana abriéndola para dejar entrar una leve brisa y el viento enfurecido que acariciaba con fiereza su pálida piel.

— ¿Ran-kun…? — La dulce voz temerosa y sorprendida del gato más pequeño de la casa le hizo voltear a verle.

— Omi¿ocurre algo? —. El gatito negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente sacó un bote de leche del frigorífico y lo puso en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres un poco de leche? — preguntó tímidamente y el pelirrojo asintió con una ligera sonrisa. En el acto, el pequeño sacó un par de vasos y los llenó con leche ofreciéndole uno a su compañero.

— ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

— No es eso, — sonrió. — sólo se me antojó un vaso de leche, es todo.

— Es raro que la tomes fría, recuerdo que solías preferirla tibia.

— Sí, pero ahora ya no importa, algunas cosas cambiaron desde que llegué a América, hay cosas aquí que no se pueden tener allá.

— Comprendo. — Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes hasta que un haz de luz surcó los cielos iluminándolo todo, un trueno y luego una suave llovizna tintineando al chocar contra el suelo mojado de las calles.

— Ran-kun…

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Por qué no me respondiste?

— ¿Responderte¿De qué hablas?

— De las cartas, tú mismo dijiste que nos escribiríamos cada dos semanas y de pronto dejaste de escribir.

— ¿Qué? — Eso realmente sorprendió al pelirrojo. — Omi, yo no dejé de escribirte, aún cuando tú ya no lo hacías yo seguía escribiéndote cada dos semanas como habíamos quedado.

— ¿Cómo?... pero… entonces… ¿por qué las cartas dejaron de llegar? No es posible…

— Quizá no creas en mí, pero realmente nunca dejé de escribir…

— Tampoco yo… — De pronto una misma idea se originó en ambos jóvenes. — Ran-kun y si…

— Alguien quería separarnos… — interrumpió el mayor; el pequeño se quedó en silencio y Ran, al notar la magnitud de sus palabras, se apresuró a cambiar la frase. — es decir, separar a Weiß.

— Pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué?

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero se me ocurre un grupo de sospechosos.

— ¿Schwartz? — preguntó temeroso Bombay, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero asentimiento. — Pero… ¿y si no fueron ellos? — El pelirrojo le miró extrañado, — quiero decir, no creo que ellos sean tan malos como hemos creído.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Omi se encogió de hombros y apuró su leche para dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos — No lo sé. Me voy a dormir. — Pero Ran se interpuso entre el gatito y la puerta.

— Me ocultas algo.

— Ran-kun, déjame pasar.

— Dime qué ocultas.

— Nada. — los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

— Omi, tú y yo sabemos que estás ocultando algo, sólo dime de qué se trata.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Además, tú también tienes secretos. — el pelirrojo se quedó estático y el pequeño aprovechó el momento para salir de la cocina. Omi tenía razón, también tenía secretos, uno en especial le apretaba el pecho cada vez que el gatito se acercaba a él.

— Omi, espera. — Fue tras él, no podía dejarle ir, no ahora, no quería que el gatito se molestara con él.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ran-kun? — el rubio se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda a su superior. El tono áspero le dolió al pelirrojo pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo.

— Tienes razón, también tengo secretos, y no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones, perdóname, por favor.

— Ran-kun… — el niño se giró y se acercó a Abissinyan — no fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera. — le acarició la mejilla con ternura y una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en su angelical rostro. Bruscamente alejó su manita, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. — Lo siento… — bajó la mirada apenado y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

— Está bien. — Fujimiya tomó la manita del niño para devolverla a su mejilla. — Omi… te pusiste rojo.

— ¿Eh? — El rubor cubrió toda la carita del pequeño y los nervios se apoderaron de él. — No, no es cierto. — ocultó sus facciones con sus manos.

— Claro que sí. — sonrió al tomar las pequeñas manitas entre las suyas, acercándolas a su pecho. — déjame verte.

— No, me da pena. — entonces Omi se sintió atrapar por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, era un abrazo lleno de ternura, como si, en cierto modo, Fujimiya tratara de protegerlo. — Ran-kun…

— Dime.

— Gracias.

— ¿Gracias?

— Sí, tú siempre has sido como mi hermano mayor. — dolió, dolió mucho, como una herida en el corazón, y la tortura no terminó ahí. — Siempre te preocupas por mí sin que nadie se de cuenta, es como si fuéramos una familia.

— Así que… tu hermano mayor… ya veo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — el pequeño gatito se preocupó al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su superior.

— No es nada.

— ¿Te molestó lo que dije?... no era mi intención…

— No, está bien, después de todo, creo que tienes razón, no soy más que un hermano para ti… Buenas noches, Omi. — dicho esto se marchó a su habitación dejando al gatito rubio de pie ante la escalinata.

---------

Y así acaba otro capitulo! Qué joda, cómo es que no me han linchado por tardar tanto?

En fin… Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, me hacen llorar cada vez que los leo TT Dios existe!

Nebyura, Valsed, Charo Nakano, gracias por seguirme a lo largo de este fic TT les quiero muchooooo (llora de emoción) compréndanme, soy una mujer y los días difíciles del mes llegaron XD

Nebyura, Valsed y Vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv... Dios! Es largo y difícil… Gracias por sus reviews! Les contesto tan pronto suba el capitulo

Sora-kun:- Gracias! Qué bien que te guste!... yo no he visto las OVA's TT pero vi la serie y el Gluhen XD

Charo Nakano:- Ran tiene una imaginación muy poderosa XD. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome.

No olviden dejar una review! el proximo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo XD benditas vacaciones!


	10. Declaraciones y Aclaraciones

**Título:** Cartas que no llegarán

**Capitulo: **10.- Declaraciones y Aclaraciones

**Autor:** Blind-Target

**Anime:** Weiß Kreuz

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

**Disclaimer:** Weiß y sus derivados son © de Koyasu… nada es mío TT y no recibo ninguna clase de retribución más que las reviews que dejan. Gracias por leer .

— Así que… tu hermano mayor… ya veo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — el pequeño gatito se preocupó al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su superior.

— No es nada.

— ¿Te molestó lo que dije?... no era mi intención…

— No, está bien, después de todo, creo que tienes razón, no soy más que un hermano para ti… Buenas noches, Omi. — dicho esto se marchó a su habitación dejando al gatito rubio de pie ante la escalinata.

Omi lo pensó un momento y enseguida corrió tras Fujimiya.

— ¿Ran-kun? — llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. — Voy a entrar… — sin más irrumpió en la alcoba encontrando al pelirrojo sin camisa. Cerró la puerta y le pasó cerrojo silenciosa y sigilosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Omi? — preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas para dormir.

— Es que… hay algo que tengo que decirte… algo que jamás pude escribir en ninguna de las cartas… — murmuró tomando asiento en la cama, a su lado.

— Bien… entonces dilo, hermanito. — su tono fue frío y cruel, sobre todo la última palabra pero Omi sonrió y le besó en la mejilla provocando un discreto sonrojo en su líder.

— Es un secreto… — murmuró a su oído. — Estoy enamorado…

Fujimiya se sorprendió, no quería escuchar más y le dio la espalda.

— ¿No quieres saber de quién? — el pequeño se acostó a su lado y le abrazó.

— Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. — dijo de mala manera.

— ¿¡ah sí!? — el rubio se impresionó.

— Por supuesto, todos lo saben.

—… B…bueno… y ¿qué opinas al respecto? — inquirió con timidez.

— Me da lo mismo.

— ¡¿Te da lo mismo?! — exclamó decepcionado. — ¿Eso significa que no… no soy correspondido?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se giró y lo observó.

— Ran-kun… — sus mejillas se cubrieron de un suave tono rosa que apenas era visible con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana

— No estás hablando de Hidaka¿verdad? — habló temeroso de la respuesta.

— No…

— Entonces… ¿quién es?

Omi le miró tímido y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, bajó la mirada.

— Tú… — indicó en un susurro casi inaudible. Ran le observó y asimiló la información en silencio.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Omi sólo asintió en respuesta. Fujimiya se acercó a su gatito y le besó en la mejilla. — No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento… — murmuró a su oído.

— Ran-kun… — le acarició la mejilla y se sonrió. — ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

— No te permitiría ir a otro lugar. — El pelirrojo se acomodó sobre el pequeño sin dejar caer su peso sobre él y le observó, observó cada milímetro de su angelical rostro; finalmente fijó su vista en los mares infinitos, los hermosos ojos azules de su niño.

El pequeño rubio sonrió y le abrazó por el cuello acercándolo a sí, obligándole a dejarse llevar, a apoyar su cuerpo sobre el más pequeño. Ran se acomodó descansando su mejilla contra el pecho de su gatito y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio del día y la tranquilidad del sube y baja constante de la respiración de Omi.

— Ran-kun… ¿Ran-kun? — habló minutos después Bombay. — Ran-kun… no me dejas respirar… — Enseguida su líder se levantó y se acomodó a su lado.

— Lo lamento.

El rubio se sonrió y se acomodó sobre él.

— Me gustas mucho, Ran-kun… — murmuró en un suspiro y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo simplemente le abrazó y también cayó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Fuera de la habitación, Youji, quien acababa de llegar de una de sus citas, escuchaba la conversación y sonrió para sí.

— Ya era hora de que todo se aclarara, Omi, ya era hora… — Fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto, una triste expresión se alzaba al cielo oscuro de la noche.

— Lamento tanto lo que pasó… lamento tanto todo lo que te hice… por mi culpa sufriste mucho… por mi culpa ocurrió ese accidente. — murmuraba Nagi al firmamento, admirándolo fijamente desde la ventana de la suite del hotel. — pero hoy se acabó, tendrás lo que te pertenece y hablaré contigo… — sin más salió de la suite con una caja de zapatos en las manos.

— ¡Hey¿A dónde vas, Nagi? — le siguió su compañero alemán. — ¿No es un poco tarde para ir de visita?

— No te importa. — fue la cortante respuesta del menor de los Schwartz; tomó el ascensor y bajó a la recepción para salir del hotel mas antes de alcanzar la puerta chocó contra Brad que iba entrando.

— ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?

—… A buscarte

— ¿A buscarme?

— Es que Schuildich me ha estado molestando…

— Creo que es hora de poner en claro la posición de cada uno en este grupo. — Soltó malhumorado tomando a Nagi del brazo, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria pero el menor no se quejó, simplemente se dejó llevar, ya no tenía otra opción.

— ¡Ah, atrapaste al escurridizo prodigio! — festejó el pelirrojo al ver entrar a Brad y Nagi.

— Tenemos algo de qué hablar.

— ¿Eh¿Algo de qué hablar?... ¿Un nuevo objetivo?

— No. — Crawford hizo una pausa. — Sólo tengo algo qué aclararte: Tienes prohibido tocar y/o molestar a Nagi, a menos que quieras tener problemas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No me miren feo… por favor T.T

Gracias a quienes leen y gracias a los que me dejan una review aunque sea para regañarme jojo

Gracias a: Nebyura, TubazaWinner, Shindo-chan, Kokoro, Naomi, Sayuri, MsFornkonsteen y Aguila Fanel, por dejarme una review

A quienes están logreados ya les contesto en un mail, y a los que no… aquí va:

Shindo-chan: Sí bueno, ya lo hice feliz… ves? Con respecto de Nagi, te equivocas. Y Ken… uh… ya pensaré en algo XD

Kokoro: No hubo beso pero Omi ya lo dijo.

Naomi: Jaaa… muchas gracias!! Esto… si quieres puedes golpearme XD con respecto de las actualizaciones… mejor no te prometo nada XD

Sayuri: jojo… terminaré pronto para que me ahorques tranquilamente XD ya para el próximo espero también beshos y abashos entre Ran y Omi

Aguila Fanel: Gracias!!! Que bueno que te esté gustando y no te preocupes, ya desenredaré todos los enredos que hay por ahí

Una vez más, gracias por leer!!

Y por cierto... si saben de alguien que quiera ser mi beta para los próximos capítulos, podrían avisarme? T.T quiero un beta T.T


End file.
